Family Life is Complicated
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is a sequel to Reproductive Cycle, and pretty much starts off where that story ended. Seven years after Saix and Xemnas' kids are born, Saix becomes pregnant again, but Xemnas is not the father this time. Rating may go up as the story goes on. Title sucks, I know...


Hey everyone, I have been debating for a while on whether or not to do a sequel, and I finally decided to do it! This takes place almost right where the last story ended.

KH – KH

Makoto and Kiyomi had gone over to the castle to say hello, and they were all about to head into the backyard.

"Wait." Saïx said as he took Makoto's arm. "Can I… talk to you for a minute, alone?"

"Oh, sure." His brother said and looked at Kiyomi. "Why don't you guys head outside? I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Kiyomi said and headed out while Makoto followed Saïx into the library.

When they got inside, Saïx shut the door behind them. "Listen, there's… something you need to know."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Well, I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but… to be honest, I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Because I know that Xemnas isn't the father…"

"What? Then… who is?"

"…You really need to ask?"

"Oh my God… you and Lea?" Saïx nodded. "You and Lea had sex?!" Makoto yelled, and Saïx slapped his hands over his brother's mouth.

"Shh! You want Xemnas to hear you?"

Makoto took Saïx's hands off his mouth and whispered, "Sorry. Why did you sleep with your ex?"

"It was an accident; it just happened."

"Well… how are you going to break this to Xemnas?"

"I'm not; as far as Xemnas is going to be concerned, this is his baby, got it?"

"…Alright."

Saïx and Makoto then went out onto the back porch and sat down. After the four of them talked for a bit, Makoto spoke up. "Hey Isa, aren't you going to tell Xemnas?" He asked, and Saïx gave him a glare, but he just shrugged and motioned towards Xemnas.

"Tell me what?"

"Well… you know how we went to Luxord and Xaldin's bar about a week ago and I had one more drink than I usually do?" (Yeah, everyone else had moved to different worlds.)

"Yeah?"

"Well, I won't be able to do that anymore… at least, not for a while."

"Why not? Saïx, just because you have one more drink than you usually do that doesn't mean that you're an alcoholic."

Saïx shook his head. "That's not why."

Xemnas looked confused for a minute before his eyes widened and he looked down at Saïx's stomach. "Really?" He asked, excitedly, and Saïx nodded. "Wow!" He cried and hugged Saïx. "I guess we better get ready for another one!"

"Yeah."

The next day, Saïx went with Axel to his brother's house to pick up something, and when they got there, Saïx went into the bathroom.

"So, where's Hotaru?" Axel asked.

"At a friend's house. She's been having trouble at school lately, ever since she came out of the closet as being a lesbian, so Hotaru went there to comfort her."

"Yeah, high school can be brutal. There's so much violence, and drugs, and pregnancies."

"Well, I know _you've_ never been through the baby daddy scare thing before."

"…Before?" Axel asked. "Before what?"

"Oh…" Makoto said, and Axel's eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit!" Makoto ran to the bathroom door and waited until it opened before he started apologizing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I had no idea you hadn't told him! I have a big mouth, and I am sorry!"

"Big mouth what?" Saïx asked before Axel walked into the hallway and he saw the look on his face. "Oh…" He then looked at the guilty look on his brother's face. "Oh."

"You're pregnant?" Axel asked.

"I'm gonna… go." Makoto said before he did just that, leaving the two of them in the hallway.

Saïx sighed and walked over to Axel. "Yes, fine. I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I…I didn't want to know! I just…" He sighed. "I just wanted to let Xemnas think that this is his baby, and never have to deal with telling him or you the truth."

"Well, now I know, and… I want to help you raise this kid!"

"What? Axel, you're not serious…"

"You better believe I am!"

"What would we tell Xemnas and Roxas? That we cheated on them with each other and now have a baby coming? Do you really want to go through that?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. This will remain our little secret. No one else is going to know about this… well, except Makoto, of course."

"What you're saying makes sense, but… somehow feels wrong. I mean, if it's my baby, I want to be there for him or her."

"…Tell you what? How about I make you this kid's godfather? That way, you can help take care of it, but it won't arouse suspicions in Xemnas or Roxas."

"It still doesn't seem right… I mean, if I'm the father, I have every right help raise this child."

"Axel, you're not thinking this through!"

"Yes, I am! _You're_ the one who isn't, and you know what? Xemnas and Roxas are bound to find out someday! I mean, hell, what are you going to tell Xemnas if this kid looks more like me?"

Saïx didn't have a comeback to that, so he just sighed. "Fine. Let's… get this over with, then."

That afternoon, Axel went to Xemnas and Saïx's house after picking up Roxas and bringing him there.

"Axel, what are we doing here?" Roxas asked.

"You'll… find out soon enough." Axel answered before knocking on the door, and Saïx answered it.

"Oh, good. You two are here. Come in." He said, and the two of them did so. They went into the living room where Xemnas already was and Roxas sat down while Axel continued standing.

"Alright. You got us all here, Saïx," Xemnas said as his husband walked into the room. "Now what's this all about?"

"It's not just me who wanted to do this; it was Axel too."

"What could you two possibly have to say that's so important it couldn't wait?"

Saïx and Axel looked at each other before looking back at their husbands. "Alright, well…" Saïx started. "Xemnas, you are already aware that I'm pregnant…"

"Yes…?"

"Well, it's, um…" Saïx tried to continue, but couldn't, so he looked at Axel, silently pleading for him to finish.

"You're not the father." Axel said, bluntly.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, what?" Xemnas agreed. "How do you know I'm not the father?"

Axel gave Xemnas a look that said, 'Are you seriously asking me that?'. "I'm psychic!" He said sarcastically before adding, "How the fuck do you think I know?!"

Xemnas glared at Axel before moving his gaze to Saïx. "Tell me that you two are fucking with us…" He said, but when Saïx just looked away and didn't say anything, he sighed, clearly pissed now. "I don't believe this!"

"You cheated on me, Axel?!" Roxas cried as he stood up.

"I didn't mean to! Saïx and I just… it just happened!"

"'It just happened', huh?!" Xemnas growled and stood up. "And how exactly did it 'just happen'?!"

"I came over here a few days ago to pick up something, and when I got here, Saïx was crying because _you_ had upset him! So, I came in and we started talking. One thing led to another, and… I'm sure you two can imagine the rest."

"I can't believe you did this to me, Saïx," Xemnas yelled. "And after we finally made up!"

"Not to split hairs here, but we slept together _before_ you two made up." Axel said and had to duck when Xemnas threw an ice spike spell at him.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Xemnas growled, lowly. He looked back at Saïx and said, "You're not keeping this baby!"

"What?!" Axel cried. "You can't tell Saïx to get rid of this baby!"

"Well, excuse me if I don't want _my_ husband to have _your_ baby!"

"And excuse me if I _do_ want him to have my baby! I mean, this baby has a right to live just like your kids do!"

"I don't want to raise your kid!"

"Don't worry, you won't! I don't want you influencing my kid!"

"Will you two stop it?!" Saïx yelled, and all three of them looked at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, annoyed. "Look… I'm still debating on whether to keep this baby or not, and whether I do or don't is _my_ decision; neither of you can tell me otherwise, understood?"

"But Saïx-" Axel said, but stopped when Saïx put his hand up.

"No complaints! I am pregnant! I don't need to be getting aggravated right now!"

Axel sighed. "Yes sir…"

Xemnas glared at Axel and said, "Now that the cat is out of the bag, you two can get the fuck out!"

"Fine!" Axel yelled, and he and Roxas left.

After they were gone, Xemnas looked at Saïx and said, "Even if you do decide to keep this baby, I hope you also decide to never let the baby anywhere near Axel!"

"He's this baby's father, I can't-"

"I know that, okay?! But this baby doesn't need to know that!" Xemnas growled and walked off.

Saïx sighed and sat down on the couch, folding his hands in front of his face and looked down at the floor. "What am I going to do…?"

KH – KH

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that having Axel be the baby's father didn't come to me until after I finished _Reproductive Cycle_, and so, I did have to change it just a bit. I know it's a little weird, but ever since _Birth by Sleep_ came out, I've gotten more and more into the Axel/Saïx pairing, and… yeah, you get the picture. Anywho…

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me happy.


End file.
